


Toy BonniexJeremy

by Risingdawn66



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's Yaoi [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, First Time, M/M, Naughty, Nervousness, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: Toy Bonnie couldn't help but become interested in Jeremy so he decides to pay him a visit.





	Toy BonniexJeremy

Jeremy sighs to himself while walking through the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for his new job. Walking through the halls he shivers looking around. He always found this place creepy and didn't really look forward to spending the week there, but he had to do it. Soon arriving in the office he walked to the desk sitting in the chair. There was a soft beep as the voice message on the phone played. Jeremy shivers while listening to the message making him not wanting to be there even more.

"Why does this place have to be so creepy" He says to himself jumping when he heard a loud clang.

"Ah! Who's there!" He shouts frowning grabbing the flashlight and turning it on seeing nothing. He sighed settling into the chair watching the clock turn midnight the start of his shift. Jeremy sat quietly going through the cameras and winding the music box up choking back a scream of fear when he set it down to see Toy Bonnie in front of him in a more human form. In a panic Jeremy went to grab the spare Freddy mask only for his hand to be grabbed by Toy Bonnie. Fear set in when Jeremy was pulled forward over the desk staring into Toy Bonnie's eyes. Gulping in terror Jeremy's eyes go wide when soft lips were pressed against his ow his mind soon trying to process what was happening. A few moments passed till the soft lips left Jeremy's while he looked up to see a devious smirk on Toy Bonnie's face.

"Well the new night guard sure is cute" He says pulling Jeremy fully off the desk standing him on his feet. Toy Bonnie licks his lips looking Jeremy up and down. Jeremy went bright red while his body was being looked at by Toy Bonnie. Looking up at Toy Bonnie his body shivered in fear the other chuckling. Jeremy shook badly while Toy Bonnie started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you or anything" Toy Bonnie says pulling the shirt open making the smaller male blush with embarrassment. Jeremy wiggled about trying to get free, but he was trapped between the desk and Toy Bonnie. He let out a soft sound blushing more when Toy Bonnie rubbed one of his nipples. Jeremy tried to scoot away from Toy Bonnie being held in place again his cheeks going dark red.

"Please let me go" He says softly Toy Bonnie shaking his head in response moving one hand down to Jeremy's hip.

"No I'm not going to let you go you're too cute like this~" He says smirking when Jeremy shivered blushing deeply. Toy Bonnie hums slipping his hand into the back of Jeremy's pants as the other squeaks out. Toy Bonnie chuckled loudly slowly pressing a finger into Jeremy the smaller male making an uncomfortable sound before moaning softly. Jeremy leaned forward as he held onto Toy Bonnie's arms moaning more when he felt the finger go deeper. Jeremy was soon getting hard while Toy Bonnie bit his lip getting hard too and slipped two more fingers into Jeremy spreading them apart and stretching the other. Jeremy was a moaning mess as he held onto Toy Bonnie panting heavily whimpering lightly when the fingers were removed.

"Mmm eager I see~" Toy Bonnie says smirking when he saw Jeremy nod still panting heavily. Toy Bonnie soon pulled Jeremy's pants and boxers to his knees turning and leaning him over the desk. Jeremy shivers making a soft sound once he felt Toy Bonnie's member rubbing against his entrance gripping the desk when the other started pushing in.

"Ah ohh To-Toy Bonnie!" He moaned out panting and breathing heavy when Toy Bonnie soon thrusted in the rest of the way. Toy Bonnie groans softly blushing since Jeremy was still pretty tight deciding to let the other adjust a bit. After a few minutes Jeremy rocked his hips back moaning softly signaling that it was okay for Toy Bonnie to move. He was slow at first thrusting in and out of Jeremy holding onto the smaller male's hips while thrusting and groaning.

"Mmm Jeremy you feel so good" He says groaning soon thrusting faster Jeremy moaning louder feeling really good. Jeremy pants heavily moaning loudly as a few minutes pass the smaller male being close.

"Ah ahh! To-Toy Bonnie I'm close!" Jeremy moans out while Toy Bonnie grunts saying he is too. After a while longer Jeremy let out a loud pleasured sound soon cumming. Toy Bonnie groans cumming inside of Jeremy panting a bit before pulling out and catching Jeremy.

"You felt so good Jeremy" Toy Bonnie says smiling before fixing Jeremy's clothes.

"That felt so good" Jeremy says panting heavily being set in his swivel chair laying his head on the desk yawning lightly.

"Hehe get some rest Jeremy" Toy Bonnie says before leaving the office and making sure none of the others bother the sleeping guard for the rest of the night.


End file.
